We Meet In The Weirdist Places
by Worthy.In.The.Clouds
Summary: Annabeth's a nerd. Percy's a bad boy. Nico's suicidal. Thalia's depressed. Jason's haunted. Piper's a thief. The Stoll's are abused. There is only one place they can meet: Detention.


**So this is chapter one for this fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. If I did, I would not be sitting here with tissues surrounding my bed for Rick Rordian to put in a few hints of Thalico*starts sobbing*...but you guys were perfect for each other...**

They day was a normal day for me. Wake up, dress smartly, be a nerd, stay away from the barbies. Of course, like usual, they tried to make my life hell. Needless to say,that didn't exactly work.

Basically, I was walking through the hallways to the library, where I usually spend my spare period, when Renya and her barbie dolls (Drew, Rachel, Michelle and Khoine) decide to start throwing 'insults' at me. When I say insults, I mean " Your trying to be cool" and "Your mum is gay". I mean, what the hell! Lame!

So when I decided to whip around and reply " I'm not trying to be cool. Nobody wants to be a Constipated Overweighted Old Loser like you", Renya decided to slap me. Well, I'm not trying to brag or anything, but you think a slap hurts? I hate being in your position, a broken nose and 8 broken fingers...#sorrynotsorry.

So here I am, walking to detention, all because apparently I punched her for no reason. Many people were surprised, since I was the school nerd, but I did get a few high fives down the corridor. News get round quick in this school.

My friend Calypso made it her business to tell me who had detention with me, so right now I am listening to her droan on and on.

"Well, due to eavesdropping on recent conversations, I seem to have come to the conclusion the conclusion.

First off, Nico di Angelo. You know, the suicidal, weird one that always wears black? Yer, he got detention, don't know why, probably tried to kill himself in the school grounds.

Next, Thalia Grace, the depressed girl with anger issues since her mom died. Got into detention for threatening a teacher when she told her that her cuts were getting involved with the experiment and the smell of blood wouldn't make it a fair test. Honestly, I feared for my life in Physics.

Her brother, Jason Grace, got detention for disrupting the class with his ways. Rumor is that he sees his moms ghost, but my lab partner thinks he's just an attention seeker. After all, his mom acted like they didn't be easy, since she was an actress

The school pranksters are with you as well. You know, the Stoll brothers? The ones that the Gardner sisters both have crushes on? Got into that for pranking the headmaster. Little idiot deserved that.

Then the new boy, Percy Jackson. Every girl I met have been talking about him. Apparently his fathers a millionaire, his mother owns Jacksons sweet shops. The ones that sell lots of blue sweets? You know the one I'm talking about. People have been saying he's so cute. Many you'll finally get a boyfriend"

I scrunched up my nose. Dating was for idiots.

" If your talking about detentions, you've obviously missed someone out. Leo Mcshizzle? He got in detention for starting a fire in chemistry. Probably because of my- I mean, his hotness"

Calypso laughed. " Leo, stop going on about yourself. Your going to end up living on the couch, making home videos, and trying to become a movie star. Admit it Leo, nobody has a crush on you."

Calypso, your lying. It was no secret that she had a crush from Leo. She perked up whenever she heard his name , but recently she claimed she was over it since Leo and Khoine started dating.

"Hey! My cat has un enamorado on me. Plus, I won't try to become a movie star. I am a movie star." Let me explain that. When he was younger, he was a baby passerby in A Cruel World.

"Umm... Leo?"

"Yer"

" We might wanna get to detention". Leo checked his watch

"Shit!" He started jogging towards the school building.

"Annabeth, tell me EVERYTHING that happens!" I nodded. Oh Calypso, I gonna tell you every litlle detail...

 **So yer, that's the first chapter. Hoped you liked it.**

 **.**


End file.
